


A Second Chance at Love

by mickey92



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey92/pseuds/mickey92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice lunch date out with friends turns into something only fate could have designed. Emotions are high and when Mako breaks his silence he unleashes feelings he had no idea Korra and Asami shared. Can Korra mend the heart she broke when she left republic city? Or is three years too little too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance at Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is the first time I've ever written a Korrasami fic. I hope you enjoy it. This takes place in book 4 after Korra has come back from her three year disappearing act

"What's going on between you two?" Mako asked angrily.

The whole time they were out it seemed like Korra and Asami were in there own world and Mako was just an unwanted tag along similar to Wu. To add insult to injury, he was taken aback by Asami's question to Korra, implying that she had wrote Asami and no one else. He didn't want to admit he was jealous of his ex-girlfriend being closer to Korra than himself, but he couldn't deny it hurt his feelings. He missed Korra while she was gone just like Asami.

Asami and Korra just looked at each other after the loaded question was blurted out by Mako. Neither of them really wanted to explain the details of their complicated relationship to their mutual ex-boyfriend. With the way Mako was they were sure he wouldn't understand and would feel betrayed by them, but they couldn't hide it forever.

"Look Mako, I wrote Asami because it was just easier to talk to her about certain things than anyone else. I'm sorry if you're upset but I never intended to hurt you." Korra said ignoring the reason behind why Asami was a better choice than Mako.

"Well it's kind of hard to understand why she's easier to talk to than me. I thought all of us were your friends Korra." Mako responded clearly not willing to let this go.

Asami sighed knowing this wasn't going to be dropped by Mako anytime soon. Sure she may have let it slip that Korra wrote her and not him on purpose but she didn't expect him to actually say anything. It was petty but she wanted him to know about how close she and Korra were, even if it wasn't the complete truth.

"Mako, I don't think now is the best time to explain this situation, given the place and extra company we have at the table with us." Asami spoke up hoping this would at least give her and Korra sometime to figure out if they were going to tell him about everything.

"I'm Wu's bodyguard. Wherever he goes I go, so the added company is something we're just gonna have to deal with. Stop trying to ignore the real issue here!" Mako half yelled.

"Oh wow, I've never seen you this angry Mako. You should really think about going to the spa with me when I ask. It can really help to release your str-"

"Shut up Wu!" Mako did yell this time causing other guests to turn and stare.

"Okay Mako you need to calm down. Wu may be an idiot but he was only pointing out your obvious fucked up behavior. If you want to have this conversation now then fine. But don't get mad at what you're going to hear." Korra interjected.

"The reason why I wrote to Asami is because she and I were dating. We had grown really close over the years we've known each other and it sort of just happened. But after everything that happened with Zaheer and me not being able to walk I got depressed. Asami was there for me every day, unlike some people who couldn't even stop by to see if I was still alive. I felt like a burden. Asami had a whole company to run but instead she was taking care of me, so I left. I figured I wasn't going to get better and keeping Asami tied down to a sinking ship wasn't something I wanted to do. I couldn't help but miss her so I wrote. It was the only thing I could do." Korra seethed.

That response was not something anyone at the table expected. Mako's mouth was agape, Wu was stunned, and Asami was wide eyed at the realization.

"That's why you left me? Because you thought you were holding me back? Korra you're so stupid!" Asami was teary eyed now unable to keep her usual calm composer.

"Wait what?" Korra turned to Asami, thoroughly confused.

"I loved you! I hated seeing you hurt and broken the way you were. Taking care of you was my first priority because that's what you do for the people you care about. All this time you wasted, we could have been together but instead you came to conclusions by yourself and shut me out. I can't." Asami was in tears now and completely overwhelmed.

She got up from the table and walked out as quickly as she could.

"Asami wait!" Korra yelled standing up from the table but Asami never slowed her stride.

"Fucking great! Watch out Wu" Korra said as she took off after her ex-lover.

"Well that was an interesting lunch date." Wu said staring at a still dumbfounded Mako.

/

Once Asami reached the street she took off running towards her car. She was a kaleidoscope of emotions and she did not do emotions out in the open. She had loved seeing Korra today. It had brought all the feelings that she knew had never really died in the first place but they didn't really have time to talk about them. So instead of talking about the heavy stuff they feel into their normal routine. It was just like old times when they just expressed the mutual crush they had on each other, and it made Asami's chest burst with joy.

But that confession. It was too much too fast and Asami was not ready to deal with the three years of heartbrokenness she felt when Korra left. Asami reached her car and quickly hopped in about to take off when Korra slammed her hands on the hood of her car.

"Move Korra!" Asami yelled though the tightness of her throat made it hard for her to project her voice.

"Please Asami just listen to me. We need to talk." Korra planting her feet firmly in front of the satomobile.

"No, I can't do this right now. I need to be alone." Asami said turning the key and revving up her car.

"Asami I'm not letting you drive anywhere like this. You're too emotional, it's not safe. Look, if you really don't want to talk we don't have to but let me drive you home at least." Korra pleaded.

As much as she hated to admit it Korra was right, she was a mess right now. Driving anywhere in her condition was not the best thing to do. So she reluctantly opened the door and moved over to the passage side. Korra released a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked towards the driver's seat.

The drive to Asami's home was dead silent. Korra tried to respect that Asami didn't want to talk but she desperately wanted to explain herself.

"Korra where are you going, my house is the other way?" Asami asked when Korra took and right instead of a left towards her estate.

"I know I said I wouldn't make you talk to me, but I've wasted enough time not talking." Korra said.

"You have no right to do this. You left me remember?" Asami spat.

"I know I did and I was wrong for not telling you how I felt, but I was in a dark place then. Please just hear me out." Korra said as she slowed down and parked the car.

Korra opened the door and got out waiting for Asami to do the same. It took her a few minutes before she decided to follow. Korra had brought them to their old hide away. It was an overgrown garden that was used to be an old flower shop before the vines settled in and took over. The owner moved away but figured there was no point in uprooting the flowers already growing outside, so she left them there.

"I missed this place." Korra said softly.

"It hasn't changed too much since you've been gone." Asami whispered.

She had visited this place at least once a week since Korra left. It was one place that she and Korra shared with only each other and being surrounded by the spirits made her feel closer to Korra.

"Asami, I know that I messed up big time by leaving you but you have to know that I thought about you every day." Korra said turning to the pale woman standing beside her.

"I thought about you too. That's why I wrote you all those letters but you barely replied to any." Asami said obviously hurt.

"I know. I just. I wasn't getting better and all the letters you guys wrote were talking about how awesome your lives were and I was still stuck in that stupid wheelchair. Everyone was moving forward and I couldn't even get into bed by myself. I was angry and sad and I didn't know what to say to make you believe otherwise. If I wrote you while I was feeling that way I know you would have seen through it. I could have you worried about me when I'm halfway across the world. That would have defeated the purpose of me leaving." Korra explained staring into Asami's eyes hoping to spirits that she'd understand.

"I guess I never thought about how our lives moving forward could have effected you in a bad way. I should have tried to understand but I couldn't get over the hurt. I know it was hard for you to deal with but you cut yourself off from everyone, including me. I just thought when you were going through something like that you'd want me with you. Instead you ignored me. I felt useless. I was your girlfriend and I couldn't even make you smile most days." Asami turned away from Korra's crystal blue eyes feeling tears beginning to resurface.

Korra reached out to gently turn Asami's face back towards her.

"You did more than I could have ever hoped for Sami. But I wasn't ready to be happy. All I could see was darkness and I could see that was taking its toll on you. I love you too much to put you through something like that." Korra admitted.

"Come on" Korra requested, leading them farther into the garden.

Korra began walking around the hidden garden looking for the bench her and Asami claimed as their own when she tripped over a spirit vine. Asami reached out to grab her but she wasn't stable enough to hold her up and they both fell on the soft flower covered ground.

"Oh spirits, Korra are you okay?" Asami worried, knowing her entire weight just fell on top of Korra.

Korra just laughed and gazed up into the non-benders jade green eyes. Asami blushed and how intensely Korra was looking at her. It seemed as if she was staring straight into her soul. The sun was setting overhead and the way the light glistened over Asami sent shivers down Korra's spine. Unable to stop herself she pushed herself up on her elbows and leaned in brushing her lips against Asami's.

"I know I have no right to just come back and expect things to pick up right where they left off but all I want to do right now is kiss you. I know I hurt you but I promise if you'll have me I'll never leave you again." Korra vowed as she closed the tiny gap between Asami's lips and hers.

Asami gasped from the feeling of the lips she's dreamed of for so many years finally pressing against hers again. As cliché as it sounds, Asami felt fireworks erupt in her stomach from the passionate kiss Korra bestowed upon her. Slowly, Asami pulled away from Korra slightly dizzy from the kiss but utterly happy.

"I'm holding you to that Avatar Korra" Asami answered with a smirk dawning her face.

Korra smiled bigger than she had in years and dove back in to kiss her lover once more, thankful that she had a second chance at love.


End file.
